User blog:NeoBranwen711/The 5th ERB Wiki User Hurt/Heal
DAY: 41 LAST UPDATE: double hurt Baby, heal Killer by NeoBranwen711 We're in the Top 100 now, I guess I guess it might be first since this isn't official like the others hello its that time again where you change the value of numbers next to a persons name I decided to this because something to do, you know a reason to get up I think you know the gist but 125 users, each has 10 hp, start off being able to do 1 hurt and 1 heal, then later on other stuff gets added. You may vote every update, meaning you could vote right before an update, then right after an update. Clever! alliances are fine unless they're against me! but that's for later you can not hurt or heal yourself this gets updated when I feel like, though I'll try and be consistent, maybe like 3:00 EST depending give a round of applause for Killer, who will be calculating the math here, so people die when they're supposed to, unlike last time ok I think that's about it letsa go HP CAP IS 20 YOU MAY NOT VOTE IF YOU AREN'T APART OF THE LIST USERS ALIVE (82) Alanomaly - 13 Andrew0218 - 10 AttackEyebrows12 - 13 Avatar XIII - 13 AwesomeGamer - 2 Awesomesix - 11 Baby GG - 11 BackToTheFuturama86 - 11 Bantha117 - 12 Bobdave - 14 Brandon Service DF - 12 BreZ - 11 Captain Warrior - 11 ClockworkFirefly - 20 HP CAP REACHED Dark Cyan - 18 DennisRocking - 10 Dragonsblood23 - 15 ERBofSmoshery - 17 Element K - 14 FlareBlitz47 - 14 GabrielolXP - 13 GravityMan - 16 HappySmileyGuy - 20 HaxDude98 - 10 Hippie Rat - 14 Icey778 - 13 J1coupe - 11 JPhil2.0 - 6 JakeTheManiac - 18 JaphethMario - 12 Jella141 - 18 Joeaikman - 19 JumpinJax (DudeWithASuit) - 13 Killerface45 - 7 Kungfuguy27 - 13 LakuitaBro01.2 - 5 Left 4 Speed - 10 Loygansono55 - 12 Matoro58 - 13 Mcdamon23 - 15 Mendes2 - 12 MetaMachine - 16 MetalFire -19 Minipop56 - 10 MrAwesome300 - 10 NeoBranwen711 - 18 Patts9009 - 10 Pirate Princess7 - 14 Purplekiren - 14 RespectThePixel - 12 RoboticOperatingMango - 11 SANTORYU99 - 11 Sceptileisgreat14 - 10 Segamad66 - 8 ShaunoftheRed - 20 HP CAP REACHED Shovel Night - 17 SierraStalker - 12 SkeepTieel - 17 SkydivingQuagga - 20 SoothSaiyaman! - 20 HP CAP REACHED Stofferex - 15 Swordzmanp236 - 11 TKandMit - 20 HP CAP REACHED Teddyfail - 15 Tesla Man - 12 The Flatwoods Monster - 15 The voice of the voiceless - 12 TheBabylonianBerserker1337 - 12 TheDoctorTenGrinch - 14 ThyNotShallRap - 16 Tigerisnormal - 17 Triple-Stabber :P - 12 Valremathras - 14 Wachowman - 19 WonderPikachu12 - 15 Ximena 13 - 11 YouTubeKorea - 14 USERS DEAD (42) IGLYMCLXXRZKIMENCTVOJOSQIZBCBNOVSNRQQIQHBUYGENATZS~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 3 TheEyeOfAllEyes ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 4 Team Edwardfanmade463 ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 6 TJBoyd ~ Killed by FrancisHatesWikia, day 7 ShoopDaKev ~ killed by Wachowman, day 7 Tkid115 ~ Killed by HappySmileyGuy, day 8 JackBurton ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 9 WONDER PIKACHU IS A NAZI ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 10 Dean624 ~ Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch, day 11 Wrath ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 11 NightFlacon9004 ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 11 Molemanninethousand ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 12 Doctor Autismo! ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 13 Silent Mocker ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 15 iSmack ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 16 Zombielicker ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 16 CE ~ Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch, day 17 RichardMilhousNixon ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 18 Jake MultiSuperVids ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 20 Scrawland Scribblescratch ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 21 Fametown ~ Killed by TKandMit, day 21 Poptropica411 ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 22 Hawkeye Bowman 13 ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 22 DamasterW ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 23 Tovorok ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 24 FrancisHatesWikia ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 25 Four4 ~ Killed by TheDoctorTenGrinch, day 26 Jorge Whore Hay ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 26 JacobSZ ~ Killed by GravityMan, day 27 Ynkrdlevin17 ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 28 Mystical Dickster ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 28 Tuxedo! ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 29 VintageSir ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 29 Gliscor Fan ~ Killed by SANTORYU99, day 31 Meatholl ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 31 TheSteelerNation2 ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 33 MrPietCaptain - Killed by Dark Cyan, day 34 Reignic3 - Killed by SANTORYU99, day 34 Laboratory Tuxedo 500098 ~ Killed by SANTORYU99, day 35 TheMindOfMe ~ Killed by JakeTheManiac, day 36 SophisticatedShark ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 37 V0DeusEstDominiMei ~ Killed by ClockworkFirefly, day 37 LeandroDaVinci ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 38 Epicfail ~ Killed by NeoBranwen711, day 38 Gir 5 life ~ Killed by SANTORYU99, day 40 Randomeverythingish ~ Killed by Teddyfail, day 40 Category:Blog posts